


【德扎·主教扎】深夜奏鸣曲

by heyunt1017



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyunt1017/pseuds/heyunt1017





	【德扎·主教扎】深夜奏鸣曲

“沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。”  
科洛雷多一贯很少连名带姓地称呼他，无论是在人前还是人后，在私人场合还是公共场合。而鉴于莫扎特已经做了他九年的乐师外加一段时间的情人，他对自己的大主教的脾性并非没有了解。  
科洛雷多总是会因为各种各样的事情而发怒，他的缺席、迟到、行为放肆等等，可是说实话莫扎特从来没有惧怕过科洛雷多的怒火，最能证明这一点的就是他是整个主教宫里唯一一个敢和主教当面争执的人。  
科洛雷多虽然一直都表现得盛气凌人，但在他们的争吵之中实际上他总是不占上风，争执的结果往往是他没能够得到自己想要的东西——无论是乐谱还是服从，而莫扎特则继续无视他的指责我行我素。  
这也就是为什么莫扎特此刻感到慌乱的原因。  
因为科洛雷多非但没有发怒、没有斥责他，还表现得异常冷静理智，只是那声音里仍旧有不容抗拒的威严，相比平日更具有震慑力。那双墨绿色的眼睛里不见分毫激烈的怒火，涌动的却是令人无法动弹的冷意。  
“你最好记住，我需要的是你的服从。”  
他觉得今晚自己麻烦大了。

科洛雷多这两日的心情并不算好，虽然出席各类社交场合时他都会将自己的乐师们带在身边，时不时地抓住机遇向周围的人炫耀那位萨尔茨堡的天才音乐家如今在自己的宫殿里效劳，他也确实凭此收获了不少惊叹和艳羡，这确实令他感到过满足。  
但很快他就意识到，这种满足是短暂的，因为他人的赞美实际上并非赋予他，而是赋予那位到哪里都能博得喜爱的年轻音乐家。  
他在何时何地都能轻而易举地和贵族、平人、仆人打成一片，而科洛雷多在社交和政治场合花费大把大把的时间，仍能感觉到整个维也纳对他表面上的恭维和背地里的厌恶，也许又是拜那些“专横”、“阴沉”的评价所赐。  
民众向来都是不可信赖的，愚钝且容易动摇，维也纳的人们不知为何尤其如此，而他们的这种特性不仅表现在社交上，也表现在娱乐上，比如音乐。  
科洛雷多就曾不止一次地警告过莫扎特，让他不要因为维也纳的宠爱就忘乎所以，但很显然莫扎特完全听不进他的话，甚至一次次趁他不注意就溜出大楼，去酒吧饮酒作乐，或者去宴会狂欢一宿，到了凌晨时分才摇摇晃晃地回来。  
每一次只要被科洛雷多发觉，他就会斥责他不懂礼数、不听劝告，但这一次却有些不一样。  
也许这与他近日又一次失败有关，虽然科洛雷多不愿意承认，但这个词汇令他感到憎恶，尤其是在某些事情上让他觉得自己束手无策，他从来不喜欢事物逃脱掌控的感觉。  
皇帝约瑟夫邀请了自己的心腹宠臣前往拉克森堡，但他却不在邀请之列，说实话他对皇帝不待见他这一事实并不觉得震惊，但却依旧感到恼怒。归来以后他便想让乐队奏几首曲子打发时间，再一次得到了莫扎特不在岗位上的消息。  
科洛雷多向来是公私分明的人，当莫扎特仅仅作为他的仆人时，他对待他的方式并不会超过对待仆从的范围。而在这一刻，也许是因为他本身心情已经足够糟糕，他只觉得心里的开关被轻轻拨动向了另一边。  
他没有下令让侍卫在莫扎特溜回来的时候通报，而是选择自己在琴房等待。  
空无一人的琴房里，月光将面前钢琴的椅子投射到地面上，科洛雷多坐在琴凳前翻开琴盖，却只是垂目看着那些黑白琴键，想象那双苍白的手是如何快速地在这些琴键上舞动，继而眉飞色舞地记录下那些天籁般的旋律。  
随后，他听到门被打开的声音。  
大摇大摆走进来的人显然没有意识到他会在这里等着，四目交汇的那一刻，科洛雷多明显看到莫扎特的双肩都颤抖了一下，紧接着就整个人愣在那里，像是不知道该继续往前走，还是该转身离开。  
他的衣领有些下滑，露出了瘦削的颈部和棱角分明的锁骨——以及周边那几枚突兀的红印，科洛雷多看不太真切，无法辨别那究竟是唇印还是某些酒后行为开始放纵的女性留下的齿痕。但这无关紧要，这几枚印记足以让他的心情再往下沉了一个台阶。  
“锁门。”  
“……啊？”  
“我说，锁门。”  
莫扎特在原地眨眨眼，再眨眨眼，用极慢的速度转过身去，咔哒一声锁上了琴房的门。他听到了科洛雷多的声音从背后传来，  
“沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。”  
他不自觉地轻轻抖了一下。  
“你最好记住，我需要的是你的服从。”  
莫扎特的表情变了，他在原地握紧双拳又缓慢松开，从唇缝里挤出了生硬的音节，“可我从不是您的仆人。”  
科洛雷多没有回答他，他用指腹轻轻拂了拂琴键表面，然后站起了身子退到一边，轻轻扬了扬下颌指向琴凳的方向，“过来坐好。”  
莫扎特看了看琴凳，又抬起头看了看科洛雷多，犹豫不决地回答，“现在是深夜……所有的人都在就寝……”  
“我让你过来。”  
莫扎特无法再作出任何回答，只是吞咽了一下口水，缓慢地走到钢琴边坐下，低头看着琴键在心里暗暗祈祷科洛雷多的惩罚只是弹琴而已，“您想听什么？”  
“挑一首你的奏鸣曲。”  
莫扎特的脑海里并没有像往常那样即刻就浮现出令他无比熟悉的旋律，因他能够清晰感觉到落在自己肩头沉甸甸的目光。他平日不管是作曲还是演奏都顺应内心的声音，而此刻他却在想着什么样的乐曲最为合适。  
奏鸣曲、奏鸣曲，足够让科洛雷多本人心情愉悦的，不仅仅是能够满足一位亲王大主教的——大调，必须是明朗的大调，但旋律又不能过于单调乏味——能是什么呢，一首大调奏鸣曲，G大调，G大调，一首G大调钢琴奏鸣曲[1]。  
考虑的过程也没有持续很久，科洛雷多并未催促，伫立在一旁静静地等待着，他看到莫扎特将双手放上了琴键，在弹奏了几个小节后眼神便陡然亮了起来，他稍稍朝前坐了坐，灵活的手指在琴键上舞动将第一乐章明快的旋律引出。  
几分钟之前他还在想象着的场景此刻就跃然眼前，科洛雷多很难否认这样的莫扎特令人难以移开目光，他穿着的是一身白，演奏或指挥的时候总是看起来格外耀眼，像是会发光。  
他弹琴时候的样子也不能单纯得用安静来形容，表情总是时不时地变化着，当旋律转向低沉时上翘的嘴角就会抿成一条直线，双肩下沉，而当弹奏力度渐渐加强时，身体便会不自觉前倾，手指敲击琴键的力度缓慢增加。  
但很快科洛雷多就顾不上观察他的模样了，十几个小节之后那段低沉的乐段就夺走了他大半的注意力，紧接着明快的曲调突然变得悠扬起来，他深吸了一口气，拳头虚握着放在身侧。一个极为自然的转折温婉的节奏再度加快，科洛雷多觉得就像是一连串音符在他心口处窥探着要进入，起初还犹犹豫豫，当看清了那心里隐藏的渴望时便不管不顾地冲了进去，占据了整个心房。

第二主题的收尾之后又是第一主题的反复，那落在心口处的音符比刚才更轻盈了些，个别音符突然的加强减弱仿佛在操控他的心跳随之加速减慢。间隔着的几个短促音符将主题缓慢延伸着朝更开阔的境界展开，莫扎特的音乐总是有这样的魔力，令人期待他会有什么别出心裁的处理，又或者在演奏的时候有什么新的灵感迸发。  
这实在太美好了，美好得令人难以控制地沉沦——任何理性在它的面前都会崩塌、化为灰烬继而不复存在。这美好能被每一个倾听它的人所感知，不仅仅是科洛雷多一个人。  
这美好永不可能只属于他一人，他早就意识到了这一点，随着在维也纳逗留的时间越久，这一念头在他的脑海里就愈发清晰明了。  
那么什么是只属于他一人的呢，莫扎特的音乐不独属于他，那么莫扎特本人呢？  
科洛雷多睁开眼，眼前的音乐家已经显然忘却了周边所有其他的事物，忘却了月光、夜晚、睡眠，忘记了刚刚宴会上和他眉来眼去的贵族小姐，忘记了润湿喉咙的美酒，也忘记了他还有一个听众。  
他随着乐声的节奏轻轻点着脑袋，科洛雷多时不时能够瞄见领口处若隐若现的红印，他放在身侧的手攥紧了，他的理智渐渐回复，他几乎是用一种粗暴的方式将心里的那些音符赶了出去，并且把门牢牢地关上，这只用了一两秒的时间。  
他朝着坐在琴凳上的人走过去，凑近他的耳畔，显然对方并未察觉，对于接下来该做什么的犹豫只存在了极短的片刻，科洛雷多在莫扎特的耳根处落下一吻——他知道他哪里最为敏感。  
音乐像是被吓到了那样跳脱了一下就戛然而止，莫扎特下意识地蹿起身想躲开，被科洛雷多用力摁回了琴凳。他低沉的声音很轻，在耳边响了起来，“我说过你可以离开了吗？”  
“……”莫扎特坐在原地不敢回头，“您、您是要我……弹琴……”  
“是的，所以你应该继续。”  
莫扎特并没有动。  
“我说继续。”  
显然接下来的旋律变得不那么稳定，科洛雷多发觉他甚至直接跳过了几个小节后，直接进入了再现部，而他的动作也没有停下，他舔舐着那快开始发红的皮肤，然后用牙尖蹭了蹭他的耳垂，音符再一次停了下来。  
“继续。”  
“那您可不可以停下，如果您……那么我们……”  
“不行，继续。”  
科洛雷多嘴里这两个重复的字昭示着毫无商量的余地，他总算肯放过莫扎特的耳朵，但却坐在了琴凳的一角，两人的腿隔着衣服布料紧挨着，本来并没有什么特别的，可对此刻的莫扎特来说却极其不好受，他想朝一边挪挪，但是被科洛雷多一把大力搂过，两人的身子靠得更近。  
科洛雷多见他半天没有反应，干脆腾出了一只手虚握住他的手背，感觉到上面沁出了一层薄汗，朝着他印象中接下来应该弹奏的琴键移动，然后缓慢地开口，“再现部。”  
和乐章开头的呈示部一样的曲调，但每一个音符都不受控制地颤抖着，随着手下那人的手指一起，节奏乱成了一团，中间本该有的类似插部结构的小节也都消失了，科洛雷多挑挑眉，强硬地按住了他的手不让挪动。  
“你弹错了。”  
“……我……我没……”  
“这是你引以为傲的才能吗，莫扎特？”科洛雷多紧了紧手上的力道，语气里带着一分戏谑，“我不满意，重来，从再现部第一小节开始。”  
抵抗毫无用处，莫扎特有点绝望地这么想着，他早该预料到科洛雷多不会只是简单地让他弹个小曲平息他的怒火——也许对仆从莫扎特来说弹琴就足够了，但对情人来说不行。  
他并没有选择，只有继续开始弹，科洛雷多并无更多的动作，只是搂着他的腰际，维持着极近的距离，轻柔的呼吸落在他脖颈间的皮肤上。他的手指又开始抖了——他完全无法冷静下来，他只感到忐忑，手指更像是在重复着机械的动作，把握不好节奏与力度。  
第一乐章总算结束了，莫扎特甚至都不知道自己最后的结尾部分到底是怎么演奏的，科洛雷多在最后一个音符收尾的瞬间松开了他的手，莫扎特不知为何松了口气。  
但接下来，他感到自己悬空，然后又被身边的人抱住，科洛雷多推走了他坐着的琴凳，以自己的腿作为支撑稳住莫扎特的身体。他诧异地转头，科洛雷多的瞳孔很近，看起来亮亮的，他的嘴角浮现上那种惯有的嘲讽微笑，莫扎特的心突突直跳。  
“糟糕透顶，”科洛雷多语带笑意地作出了评价，在莫扎特来得及开口之前，反扣住了他的手心，膝盖略一用力将他的上半身按在钢琴上，同时很注意地没有扭痛他的关节。  
疼痛并不是他理想中的惩罚，他想要的只是服从。  
“现在，我可以告诉你了，沃尔夫冈，”科洛雷多的手指滑过他的下颌将他的脸扳正，目不斜视地盯着那双湛蓝色的眼睛，他知道那些令他恼火的红印就在视线下方，但这无所谓，它们很快就会被覆盖掉。  
“——我需要的是哪一种服从。”

那几乎是一个强硬到了极点的吻，莫扎特的身子被牢牢地压在钢琴上动弹不得，科洛雷多咬住他的唇瓣迫使他因为吃痛将嘴张开，软舌探入他的口腔长驱直入，细密地舔弄着每一处齿龈，在莫扎特每次控制不住想要换气时，科洛雷多都会巧妙地将他的嘴唇再次堵上，不给予他任何呼吸的机会。  
莫扎特想不明白，科洛雷多的接吻技术为何会如此娴熟，每当他想略加施以反抗时，他就会合上齿关，用舌尖将莫扎特的舌头再推回他自己的口腔里，很快他就渐渐喘不上气了，扣住科洛雷多的手指不自觉开始用力，另一只手紧紧攥着他红色衣袍的一角。  
轻微的窒息感令他感到眩晕，科洛雷多终于放过了他的唇舌，莫扎特睁开眼，看到对方的脸颊也因刚才过于激烈的动作而有些许的泛红，但他并没有停下动作。  
他将戴着红色权戒的右手无名指移动到莫扎特腰间，直接拽住两层裤料一并扯了下来，让腿部直接就暴露在夜间的冷空气里，莫扎特的身子颤抖了一下，感觉到科洛雷多在他的脖子后面亲吻着，一下一下，缓慢而柔和，带着点抚慰的意味，和刚才近乎强硬的动作完全是鲜明的对比。  
莫扎特脑后金黄色的碎发刺得他鼻梁痒痒的，身下被禁锢着的青年将脑袋埋进了臂弯里，仿佛要缩进钢琴里一样蜷起了身子。  
“你的头发长了，该剪了。”  
他撩起一缕发丝放在指节处，感受着柔顺的发丝从指间溜走的触感。  
莫扎特突然像感觉不舒服那样挪了挪步子，科洛雷多才意识到他的双腿间已经有些湿润了，显然年轻人的忍耐力还是不如他预期的那么持久。  
他将权戒微凉的表面贴到莫扎特的臀瓣上，缓慢地来回游弋，稍稍抬起些身子，从上方眯着双眼看着他的神情，“感觉如何？”  
他没有回答，喉结起伏了一下又恢复了原状，科洛雷多朝前凑了凑，将被长靴包裹的膝盖顶在他的臀瓣中间轻轻地磨蹭了几下，一声尾音绵长的低吟毫不意外从他的嘴角泄出。莫扎特摇了摇头。  
“不能说话的话，就用琴声。”科洛雷多停顿了一下，“这是你所擅长的，沃尔夫冈[2]。”  
他仍旧在摇头，科洛雷多的声音低了下去，“……我以为经过刚才的，你已经明白了该如何服从。我并不容你违抗，沃尔夫冈。”  
他将没有经过任何润滑的手指直接捅进了莫扎特后穴内，甬道周边的肠肉一瞬间就紧紧绞在了一起包裹住他的手指，身下青年的颤抖更加剧烈。他低下头凑到他耳边，闭上眼用和刚才完全不同的声调抚慰着他，“放松，深呼吸。”  
和平日相比，莫扎特的后穴更加难以放松下来，科洛雷多的手指已经插入了深处，但那裹着指节的力道并没有丝毫地减弱，他试图在后穴里稍稍退出几分，却发觉连分寸都无法挪动。  
科洛雷多并不想弄伤他，年轻人显然太过紧张，言语的抚慰也不再有丝毫用处。  
他轻微地叹了口气，拉过莫扎特放在钢琴上紧紧握着的拳头，用引导一般的方式将他的手指慢慢掰开，就像刚才他所做过的那样。科洛雷多胸口悬挂着的十字架垂下，金属表面正巧触碰到了莫扎特灼烫的后颈处，稍微冷却了那里的温度。  
莫扎特抬起身子，看着科洛雷多握着他的左手移动到琴键上，奏出了一连串的上行音阶。  
“别紧张，沃尔夫冈，”科洛雷多抬起头看向他，指腹轻轻摩挲着他的骨节，“我只想知道，你会如何形容今晚，如何形容我。”  
语言的魔力终究是生了效，也许还有琴声的功劳——他的后穴不再那么紧了，科洛雷多试探着地轻轻伸入第二根手指，莫扎特仍旧不受控制地抖了一下，但很快就平复了下来，从鬓角滴落下来的汗水流进了科洛雷多的衣襟里，他感到一股燥热突然冲了上来，繁复的衣袍此刻显得无比多余。  
他松开了莫扎特的手，那手指终于开始在琴键上移动，起初动作僵硬生疏，手指在琴键上木讷地敲击出重复的几个跳音，显得胆怯而小心翼翼。  
“你是这么想我的？”  
科洛雷多的语气更像是在反问，莫扎特摇了摇头，艰难地启唇从喉咙里挤出了几个干涩的音节，“不……不。”话语最后的尾音却结束地斩钉截铁，科洛雷多发出了一声轻笑。  
“那么，继续。”他将两根手指在逐渐松弛的甬道里由浅至深地缓慢抽插，有了液体的润湿移动变得轻而易举，他维持着浅尝辄止的动作，每每触及到敏感地带的边缘便停了下来——莫扎特再度开始了演奏，科洛雷多发觉他们的节奏正保持着一致，乐声的力度随着他的深入而渐强，又随着他的抽出而慢慢转弱，这很奇妙——科洛雷多有一种自己的一举一动正在和这简单的旋律融为一体的感觉。  
每当他的手指从敏感点滑过，莫扎特手指跃动着弹出的音符就会突然转至最强，而随着他一次次刻意地避开，旋律也变得逐渐阴沉而急躁，莫扎特发出沉重的喘息，和音乐混合在一起回荡在他的耳边。  
科洛雷多决定放过他，他快速将手指送到最深处按压上莫扎特的敏感点，白衣的青年仿佛并未预料到一般倒抽了口凉气，昂起了脖颈，手指在琴键上自然而然形成了一小节短促的颤音。  
他在他的敏感处碾磨按压，默许了音符的暂停——这可以是一个很长的休止，科洛雷多并不感到不满，他紧紧贴着莫扎特被汗水沾湿的后背，指腹在那几个点来来回回地滑动，就如同刚才他弹奏的那一段音乐一样缓慢加大力道，最后将指节完全没入，由内朝外重重按着碾过一长条肠壁。  
“啊……科洛……”  
“你叫我什么？”科洛雷多扬了扬眉毛，抛出这个问题，手上的力道加大，沿着刚才摁揉的轨迹在敏感处绕圈打转。  
“啊……哈！不……啊……希罗尼姆斯，希罗尼姆斯……！别……这样……”  
“所幸你只犯了一次错，莫扎特。”  
科洛雷多俯身亲吻了一下他的侧颊，将自己的两根手指抽出的一瞬间，怀里抱着的身躯仿佛就一下失了大半力气而趴在钢琴上，脖颈处留下的汗水在钢琴上留下一片水渍。黏腻的金发乱糟糟地贴在额前，遮住了他的面庞，科洛雷多从自己的角度只能看到他开合的苍白唇瓣。  
他忍不住想亲吻，便再一次弯下腰去，耳畔听到了一声清脆的碰撞，他愣了一下，低头看到挂在衣领外的十字架还未取下——有什么东西敲击了一下他的心灵。

……什么程度的傲慢和控制欲望会令他忘却掉信仰，什么样的才华会令他失去引以为傲的理智？金黄的色泽在月辉之下也未减光泽，他仿佛觉得正在被窥视、即将被谴责。

“……希罗尼姆斯？”  
是他的情人的声音将他的思绪唤回，科洛雷多并不觉得这样是正确的，但他任凭自己的心灵蒙上了暗尘。他伸手将沉甸甸的十字架取下，推远至钢琴的一角，“……没事。”  
他终究不能掌控什么，他意识到了——沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的才华是属于这世界的任何人的，但又不属于任何一人，谁都不能占有他，也不能占有就是音乐的他本人。  
而他的罪孽已经在圣器上刻下了鸿沟，终有一日他需要偿还。  
“您还好吗？”  
科洛雷多的沉默持续得太久了，莫扎特转过身来朝着他眨眨眼，试图伸手摸摸他的脸，但却被科洛雷多躲开并且按回了琴键上，“没有这么长的休止符，沃尔夫冈，你该继续。”  
他松开手伸到自己隐藏在长袍下的裤腰边，两三下将碍事的布料褪下，下身的反应已然出卖一切，也抹消干净了他心里的最后一丝迷惘。莫扎特似乎并没有忘记掉刚才演奏出的那些旋律一样，自然地开始了承接。  
科洛雷多将自己挺立起来的性器挨到他的穴口蹭了两下，轻轻抵着湿润的入口处将它朝甬道内深入，莫扎特的五指突兀地按上了琴键，乐声变得不和谐起来——渐渐又变得跳跃、刺耳，粗略听来仿佛一下子失了章法，但又遵循着某种独有的规则。  
科洛雷多专心致志地照顾着身下的人，他能感觉到温热的肠壁在无声地催促，而他却也格外地充满了耐心，让自己的性器爱抚过他后穴内的每一寸软肉——琴声渐渐变了，愈发尖锐而急促，但却带上了反抗的意味，他的手指在琴键上滑过，就好像是挣扎着想要抓紧什么，却又什么都抓不住那样。  
他贴上他的颈部，轻吮着侧面那些红印，它们已经变淡了些，但又被科洛雷多的齿痕刻上了新的痕迹——明天人们只会将它当做是这位年轻冲动的音乐家又一次酒后乱来而已。他们就像以往的每一次一样，心照不宣地在白日保守彼此的秘密。  
莫扎特呜咽着，如同在祈求，像是在求他能够即刻停下，又像是在祈求他继续下去。这很难得，要知道莫扎特从不向任何人卑躬屈膝。科洛雷多的嘴角下坠成一个生硬的弧度，汗水也从他自己的鬓角处滑下，他的衣衫早已变得凌乱，衣袍在一次次愈发铆足力气的冲撞中被他折叠向身后。  
理性不复存在，没有理性，现在什么都没有。  
琴声几乎已经像是在叫嚣着什么了，叫嚣着自由、挣脱、反抗，那里面蕴含的东西让科洛雷多再一次确信莫扎特所言非虚——他是音乐，纵然是在这般境况之下，他所弹奏出的曲调中仍旧含着那些奇妙难以解释的元素。他越是无所顾忌，越是接近本真。  
任何曲折与磨砺都无法束缚他，因为有音乐，有音乐他便爱这个世界——无条件地、也无理由地。  
“很好，沃尔夫冈，很好。”  
他从不轻易评价莫扎特的曲子，往往给出的答复只是“用”或“不用”，而此刻他却不打算吝惜言辞——是的，很好，非常好。至少今夜的这段曲子只属于他一人。  
挺立着的愈发鼓胀的硬物在莫扎特的后穴里九浅一深地抽插，科洛雷多仰起头，目光瞥向一旁，天色不知何时已有些微微发亮，将漆黑的天空至远处染上了一层模模糊糊的苍蓝——天就要亮了。  
“科洛雷多……”  
“嗯？”  
他回过神来，低下头去看着他，他的眼角泛着不自然的微红，氤氲的水汽在眼眶里集结，莫扎特拼命眨了几下眼，试图让眼前的身影变得清晰起来，“科洛雷多……”  
“……我在。”这次他并没有纠正他的称呼。  
“我……不是您的……仆从……”  
听到这句话的那一瞬，科洛雷多咬紧了紧紧闭合着的下唇，咸腥味在口腔里蔓延开，他挺直脊背将分身末端与那股按捺已久的液体一并送进了最深处，青年弓起了腰浑身战栗，一只手的骨节在钢琴边缘处掐到泛白，另一手几乎是重重砸上了琴键，不和谐的、突兀的、依旧带着抗拒意味的尾声响彻半空。  
他将浊液射在了钢琴侧面发亮的黑漆上，紧接着整个人摔在钢琴上，半闭着双眸。  
科洛雷多从背后扶着他的肩膀，从脑后垂落到眼前的发丝将视野割碎，他有些发愣地将目光移向一旁的十字架——那上面的光泽更耀眼了，天就快完全亮了。  
“……我知道，你不是。”  
他不知在对谁回答，也无人回应他那几乎自己都听不清的声音。  
他现在还有一点时间将莫扎特带进浴室清洗，再自己清理掉这里的一切痕迹——主教大人平时从不需要亲自做这些。  
但现在他需要在所有的仆人醒来之前将这些做完。

然后重新穿戴好他的红色衣袍和斗篷，佩戴上十字架——那上面的罪恶痕迹又多了一道，他还需要偿还，他并不知道上帝的惩罚会隔多久才到来。  
但在那之前，他得继续成为萨尔茨堡的亲王大主教。

 

[1]G大调第五钢琴奏鸣曲，K.283。对于曲子的理解完全出自个人的超业余欣赏水准。  
[2]莫扎特的音乐风格常被评价为具有很强的音乐性，他擅长用乐曲来叙述和作出回应，以此构成一来一往的对话。


End file.
